kapitanbombafandomcom-20200215-history
Tytus Bomba
Kapitan Tytus Bomba (ur. 665) – główny i tytułowy bohater serii, oficer Gwiezdnej Floty, dowódca legendarnego Orzeła 7. Wraz ze swoimi tępymi chujami (żołnierzami) jest największym postrachem wszystkich kosmitów (Też zazwyczaj tępych chujów) w Galaktyce Kurvix, a nawet całym wszechświecie. Unicestwia każdego spotkanego kosmitę zazwyczaj napierdalając go z karabina (co jest jednocześnie jego ulubionym hobby) bez względu na płeć, wiek czy kolor oczu. Kapitan wiele razy otarł się o śmierć realizując ekstremalnie niebezpieczne misje zlecane mu najprawdopodobniej przez samego Admirała Gwiezdnej Floty, jednak zawsze wychodził obronną ręką dzięki ponadprzeciętnemu sprytowi, intelektowi oraz karabinowi. Na koncie Bomby jest wiele znaczących sukcesów dotyczących bezpieczeństwa międzygalaktycznego jak zapierdolenie Lorda Kita K' Ul - a czy odbicie księżniczki Gwiezdnej Republiki z rąk Kurvinoksów. Poza tym wpisał się do annałów misji badawczych będąc pierwszą osobą, która przepierdoliła się przez granicę wszechświatu i poznała jego tajemnice. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, Kapitan Bomba ma odwiecznego wroga wśród żołnierzy Gwiezdnej Floty, a jest nim Kapitan Chorąży Torpeda. To właśnie z nim Bomba walczył o tytuł Asa Gwiezdnej Floty. Dzieciństwo i młodość Urodzony w roku 665 Tytus jest synem legendarnego gen. Bogdana Bomby ps. Lufa oraz starszym bratem Modesta - popularnego wśród młodych kosmitów prezentera telewizyjnego. Od małego był szkolony w zabijaniu kosmitów przez ojca, który ponadto ostro karcił Tytusa, a nawet się nad nim znęcał. Czynniki te spowodowały, że późniejszego kapitana ogarnęła psychopatyczna chęć eksterminowania wszelkich nie-ludzkich form życia. Ze swoim bratem nie utrzymuje dobrych relacji, a niemal każde ich spotkanie skutkuje skakaniem sobie dwójki do gardeł. Obaj bracia wyzywają się nawzajem od pedałów - Tytus ubliża Modestowi za zerwanie z militarnymi tradycjami thumb|180px|Mały Tytus Bomba czyta książkę.rodzinnymi, a Modest uznaje brata za geja gdyż preferuje żołnierkę od kobiet i nie jest w stałym związku. Za każdym razem braci rozdziela ich matka, która zazwyczaj zostaje przypadkiem trafiona przez któregoś pięścią. Będąc małym dzieckiem potajemnie oglądał w telewizji filmy akcji z Kutasem Lee i Sraki Chanem, co zainspirowało go do nauki Kutarate/Chudo. Ponadto Tytus od dziecka zna Ojca Deformersów - kiedy ten przyjeżdżał do jego domu na wybieranie szamba późniejszy kapitan był jedyną osobą, która pomagała mu przy szlaufie czym zaskarbił sobie jego sympatię i wdzięczność. Przed wstąpieniem do Gwiezdnej Floty Tytus chodził do technikum i jeździł starym Oplem Kadettem. W czasach szkolnych chodził z dziewczyną o imieniu Andżela, z którą kilkakrotnie uprawiał seks. Ich związek uległ przerwaniu na wiele lat gdyż Bombie siedziało w głowie tylko strzelanie do kosmitów. Przemęczenie Jak wiadomo, Tytus poświęcił całe swoje życie na walkę z kosmitami. Napierdalał we wszystko, co się rusza. Niestety, nie zna niczego poza walką co skutkuje dosyć niebezpiecznymi skutkami ubocznymi. Kapitan Bomba prawie zawsze nosi przy sobie karabin (w domu używa pistoletu). Dba o swoją sprawność fizyczną, ale czasem przesadza z podciągnieciami na drążku i zdarzają mu się omdlenia. Przez to, że zbyt wiele myśli o robocie jego dziewczyna Andżela zerwała z nim na jakiś czas, ale potem jak mówi Tytus, "być może zmądrzała" i dała mu spokój. Podwładni Kapitan Bomba nie pracuje samodzielnie, posiada dwóch oddanych mu żołnierzy - Janusza (z domu) Sram i Sebka Bąka, którzy może nawet poświęciliby dla niego życie. Nieustraszeni, u boku swojego dowódcy walczą z kosmitami o pokój we wszechświecie. Operacyjnie nazywa ich tępymi chujami, z tego prostego powodu, że "są tępymi chujami". Bomba jest surowym dowódcą i gani wszelkie wypowiedzi pozbawione przekleństw, hańbiące żołnierzy. Kosmici Kosmici są nieodłączną częścią życia Kapitana Bomby. Bez nich jego egzystencja nie miała by sensu. Zabił ich już tylu, że nikt nie byłby w stanie tego zliczyć. Zazwyczaj kończyli standardowo, nafaszerowani ołowiem z karabina lub poprzez eksplozję granatu ukrytego w ich dupie. Zdarzało się, że Kapitan Bomba żądał od kosmity wykonania kosmicznej sztuczki dzięki czemu ten mógł uratować swoje życie, ale jak wiadomo Bomba nie byłby sobą gdyby nie zapierdolił każdego napotkanego obcego (nawet widok kosmity-sprzymierzeńca, czyli Michała Głusia, korci Kapitana żeby go zapierdolić). W akcie zemsty kosmici wymyślili parodię Kapitana Bomby pt. "Kapitan Dupa" i emitują go w kablówce. Kapitan Dupa i jego koleżkowie są pedałami i lubią się ruchać. Działalność badawcza Załoga Orzeła 7 ma nie tylko zasługi w zakresie bezpieczeństwa międzygalaktycznego, ale również odniosła wielki sukces podczas misji badawczej, która zakładała sprawdzenie co jest poza granicą wszechświatu. Jest to najprawdopodobniej pierwsza załoga, która przekroczyła tę barierę i poznała odwieczną tajemnicę ludzkości - otóż po przekroczeniu granicy kosmosu wszystkie tkanki organiczne mutują i przybierają kształt kutasa. Jak później stwierdzili eksperci, był to krok milowy w medycynie. Oprócz tego znakomitego odkrycia Kapitan Bomba opracował jak można bezpiecznie wylądować na Słońcu. Dotychczas wszyscy myśleli, że jakiekolwiek zbliżenie się do tej gwiazdy spowoduje spalenie rakiety wraz z załogą, jednak dowódca Orzeła 7 obalił tą teorię. Według niego na Słońcu należy lądować w nocy; właśnie dlatego jest kapitanem, a nie zwykłym szeregowym tępym chujem, gdyż był w stanie wymyślić tak proste rozwiązanie, które jakoś nikomu do głowy wcześniej nie przyszło. As Gwiezdnej Floty Kapitan Bomba od zawsze walczył z Chorążym Torpedziem o prym wśród żołnierzy Gwiezdnej Floty, na każdym kroku rywalizowali ze sobą o to kto jest najlepszy. W końcu ustawili się na solówę na planecie Wpi-zdylia leżącej na zadupiu wszechświata. Po krótkiej wymianie argumentów słownych i manualnych (czyt. mordobicie) Kapitan wykorzystał przewagę swojego sprytu oraz sąsiedztwo granicy wszechświata i wypchnął za nią Torpedę, który niemalże natychmiastowo zamienił się w kutasa. Aby otrzymać pomoc musiał przyznać wyższość i tytuł Asa Gwiezdnej Floty Bombie. ''Śmierć'' i powrót Kapitan Bomba niefortunnie zginął powieszony na oczach setek Kurvinoxów, bowiem został schwytany przez Kutanoida na planecie KUUUTAX. Jego następcą został znienawidzony Chorąży Torpeda (teraz znany jako Kapitan Chorąży Torpeda). Pojawił się też mściciel-amator, czarnoskóry Mkbewe. Z powodu jego znajomego podbródka Sebek myślał, że to Bomba, jednak w odcinku Powrót Króla Mkbewe został zabity przez Kutanoida, a Bomba niespodziewanie pojawił się na placu boju. Przy pomocy siły i sprytu zabił Kutanoida raz na zawsze pokazując, komu należy się tytuł największego pogromcy kosmitów w Galaktyce Kurvix. Co tak naprawdę stało się z Bombą po rzekomym "powieszeniu" można ujrzeć w odcinku pt. Gdzie sikorka mówi "ja pierd**lę".... Bomba przeżył egzekucję poprzez zainstalowanie implantu. Była to rura z umywalki Orzeła 1, w której zalęgło się żywe gówno. Bomba połknął rurę, a potem poszedł do walki z Kutanoidem. Po przewiezieniu na Planetę Wojny, sługus Sułtana, Luigi (czyli Chorąży Głuś) podał Bombie drugi implant, błonnik, wyjaśniając, że gdyby Bomba nie zesrał się po egzekucji to musiałby go dobić z dzidy laserowej, a takiego implantu już Bomba nie miał. Po "egzekucji" i sfingowanym procesie pucyfikacji, Bomba spierdolił z bazy przez kibel w lunaparku. W tym momencie, do tego kibla wszedł Kutanoid i w końcu Bomba dowiedział się, gdzie jego wróg ma dupę. Trzy dni później z pomocą Głusia uciekł z Planety Wojny i w międzyczasie upierdolił Matkę Sułtana. Potem pojawił się na placu boju, gdzie zabił Kutanoida przez wepchnięcie granatu do mordy (tam miał dupę). Ucieczka, zdobywanie planów dzidy laserowej i wybory na admirała Po akcji ocalenia, załoga została zaatakowana przez Sułtana Kosmitów, jednak z opresji wybawił ich nie kto inny jak Michał Głuś. Niestety rakieta Głusia nie nadawała się do ucieczki i szybko została zestrzelona. Bomba wyjął z rakiety radiostację i piątka poszła na górę by wysłać sygnał "HWDP", który miał sprowokować policję galaktyczną by przyleciała i zabrała ich do domu. Jednak przez przypadek spotkali zcyborgizowanego Mkbewe, przez co Głuś pomylił litery i wpisał "HWDC". Chwilę potem przybyły C'Qrwozaury, zabierając ich na roboty niewolnicze do kopalni torfu. Dwa tygodnie później Mkbewe również przybył a piątka pokonała kosmitów i uciekła do bazy Gwiezdnej Floty. Następnie Admirał przywrócił Bombę w jego stare miejsce jako szefa Tępych Chujów, a Torperdzie przydzielił Głusia. Cała piątka dostała misję zdobycia planów dzidy laserowej, co według Admirała miało pomóc w pokonaniu Sułtana. Podczas jednej z misji załoga Bomby zdobywa plany tej dzidy i oddaje je Admirałowi. Niestety Torpeda i Głuś zostali porwani przez terrorystów, przez co Bomba musiał ich odbić. Na drugie nieszczęście okazało się, że plany które zdobył były planem teleportyzera, który przeniósł Admirała i naukowców na Planetę Wojny. Po przegranej walce i śmierci Admirała zarządzono wybory nowego. Bomba głosował najpierw na swojego dawnego nauczyciela - Generała Kuja, jednak gdy okazało się, że do wyborów podchodzi Generał Lufa (ojciec Bomby) Bomba zagłosował na niego, choć wcześniej razem z Torpedą i Głusiem uważali, że to jest jego podróbka (co zresztą było prawdą). Po zastanowieniu się Bomba uznał, że pomoże mu zwyciężyć w wyborach. Bomba dostał misję uratowania ewakuujących się żołnierzy na planecie Schlapac sję N.A.R.Y.J., jednak okazało się, że to była pułapka, i że czyhali na niego Skurwiwije i Kurvinoxy na czele z majorem Śryfem. Bomba dwukrotnie przechytrzył Śryfa, przy drugim razie go przesłuchał i zabił. Nagrał wiadomośc o tym, że zdemaskuje fałszywego Lufę (czego nie ogłosił na nagraniu, tylko że ma to zrobić na ziemi). Po odkryciu tego Chujew zmieniony w Lufę postanowił zmienić się w Bombę i zniszczyć drewniany krzyż przez co po powrocie prawdziwego Bomby nie powitano go dobrze. Został zamknięty w więzieniu, z którego dzięki pomocy podwładnych udaje mu się uciec. Gdy sobowtór Lufy ogłasza, że podpisze za dwa dni rozejm z Sułtanem kosmitów, Bomba przerywa mu i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Ostatecznie, gdy Bomba pokonuje go, ten zmienia się w dawnego Admirała. Chorąży Torpeda zabija Chujewa. Bomba zostaje ostatecznie oczyszczony z zarzutów. Nowym admirałem, jako pierwszy kosmita, zostaje Domino Jachaś. Jako jedyny kandydat, który spełnił swoje obietnice, Jachaś wprowadza refundację dopalaczy i pizzy z Galak Pizzy przez Gwiezdną Flotę, co skutkuje spaszeniem się żołnierzy i trudnościami w boju. Bomba jest wkurwiony tym, że refundacja nie objęła hot-dogów. W trakcie jego kadencji Bomba wraz z tępymi chujami lecą uratować załogę statku Osioł 8 przewożącą kurewsko groźną istotę zwaną Lichujem. Po odbiciu ocalałej załogi i zapierdoleniu Lichuja Bomba wysyła Sebka i Janusza na trening spalania tłuszczu prowadzony przez pedała Domingo. W międzyczasie otrzymuje informację od Torpedy o gigantycznych stratach pieniężnych Gwiezdnej Floty, które mają związek z darmową pizzą i dopalaczami. Niestety Torpeda zostaje aresztowany przed wyjawieniem nazwiska prezesa Galak Pizzy. Głuś podejrzewa o to Bombę, jednak gdy odkrywa, że to Domino Jachaś jest właścicielem Galak Pizzy, zostaje on aresztowany, lecz ucieka. Bomba zgłaszając wniosek o darmowe hot-dogi otrzymuje od Jachasia misję zapierdolenia Głusia, którego uznano za zdrajcę, jednak potem znajduje zbiega i dowiaduje się wszystkiego o Jachasiu. Ostatecznie Bomba przybywa do jego gabinetu by go zapierdolić, jednak Torpeda powstrzymuje go od tego sądząc, że gorsza dla Jachasia będzie odsiadka w pierdlu i upaństwowienie Galak Pizzy (co czyniło ją teraz droższą niż przed wyborami). Po aferze nowym admirałem zostaje Torpeda. Dziecko Pewnego dnia Bombę odwiedza jego matka oraz znienawidzony brat - Modest. Obydwoje rzucają się do Tytusa o brak laski gdyż ludzie zaczynają gadać, że jest pedałem. Po konsultacji problemu z Sebkiem Bomba postanawia udowodnić bratu, że jego dupa jest ciasna jak po praniu i zaprasza Andżelę na nocne ruchanie się. Potem dostał wezwanie do stacji Rebel.tv by uratować brata i ekipę z rąk trzech młodocianych Kurwinoksów. Gdy skończył zadzwoniła do niego Andżela mówiąc, że jest w ciąży. Tytus Bomba dostał misję na Mazurach i wtedy dowiedział się, że jego żona została porwana. Jak się potem dowiedział porywacz żądał eksperymentalnego śmigłowca Putas albo jak się potem dowiedziało jego szczątków. Jednak najprawdopodobniej z niecierpliwości ukradł je z całym Orzełem 1. Koniec końców razem z Sebkiem i Januszem zdołał znaleźć i ocalić Andżelę oraz dziecko, prawdopodobnie chłopca, z rąk porywacza, czarnego Pana Kleksa. Jak się potem okazuje Tytus niezbyt je lubi: "...Musiał mi jebany przypomnieć o bachorze, całe noce kolki, srolki i sraka w pieluchy."' '''''Po tym jak to powiedział tak się wkurwił, że zapierdolił dwa skurwole zbierające grzyby i kurwiące się w lesie. W nowych serialach autorstwa Walaszka była wstawka o Poruczniku Kaburze. Być może jest to dziecko Tytusa. Wnioskować można po cytacie "ten pierścień przepuszcza tylko w jedną stronę!", po mundurach kosmitów, blond włosach Kabury (takiego samego koloru miał Kapitan Bomba) oraz po takim samym głosie. Zemsta Sułtana Kosmitów Za zabicie Michała Parchasia, syna Sułtana Kosmitów, Bomba i tępe chuje za karę zostali uwięzieni w czarnej dziurze i tam zamienili się w Kurwinoksów. Bomba próbował popełnić samobójstwo, ale Janusz ostrzegł go i Sebka, żeby się uspokoić i przypomnieć o fizyce i czary na rasę w czarnej dziurze. Został oszołomiony wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi przez łowcę nagród i pojmany. Kapitan Bomba Kutapokalipsa W filmie Kutapokalipsa Sułtan Kosmitów zaraził go alkowirusem i zaczął chlać codziennie wódę z Kapitanem Michałem Głusiem, a za karę został wydalony z Gwiezdnej Floty. By sprowadzić Bombę z powrotem Sułtan, sprzymierzony z Gwiezdną Flotą w obliczu najazdu Bengalów daje Głusiowi, Sebkowi i Januszowi antidotum, z którego Tytus nie korzysta gdyż trzeba je wsadzić w dupę, a on przysięgał, że pozostanie ona ciasna jak po praniu. Powraca gdy sprzymierzone siły Gwiezdnej Floty, Kosmitów, oraz C'Qrwozaurów toczą nierówną walkę z Bengalami. Ostatecznie przeczytał instrukcję użycia antidotum i okazało się, że musiał tylko lekko wstrząsnąć ręką. Zabicie przez niego jednego z Bengalów poprzez atak kamikaze Orzełem 1 tchnęło nowego ducha walki w Sprzymierzonych. Razem z Deformersami i Mkbewe'm Uno Duo zwabia najeźdźców poza granicę kosmosu, gdzie zamieniają się oni w kutasy. Bezbronni Bengalowie zostają zmasakrowani. Mimo to Sułtan zdradza i każe cyborgowi zabić bombę Chujowym Działkiem. Mkbewe nie trafia i ucieka, a wraz z nim cała armia kosmitów. Kapitan Bomba Zemsta Faraona Kapitan wraz ze swoją drużyną przywożą do Admirała tajemniczy sarkofag, wykopany przez archeologów. Niestety Admirał nie jest nim zachwycony i każe odstawić artefakt do magazynu, gdzie budzi się ze snu Faraon Onamhuten. Wybucha wielka wojna którą zwyciężyły siły przebudzonego Faraona. Ocaleli z konfliktu Bomba, Torpeda i Sułtan Kosmitów wraz ze świtą, łączą siły aby pokonać najeźdźcę. Aby tego dokonać Tytus musi odnaleźć minerał Fiutta, który ma zasilić potężnego robota, dzięki któremu zwycięstwo będzie możliwe. Po wielu perypetiach udaje się odnaleźć minerał i uruchomić robota, który z Tytusem za sterami pokonuje Faraona i jego armię. Niestety na koniec Sułtan zdradza Bombę i zabija go. W finale okazuje się że wszystkie wydarzenia były tylko majakami nieprzytomnego kapitana, który był w śpiączce po nokaucie ze strony Torpedy. Kapitan Bomba w Blok Ekipa W Blok Ekipie dowiadujemy się co się stało z Tytusem po serii "Kapitan Bomba". Okazało się że Kapitan został zesłany do piekła, jednak jak sam stwierdził "Nie trzeba umrzeć aby stać się martwym" . Bomba został przywołany przez głównych bohaterów Blok Ekipy tablicą Oujia (poprawioną przez Spejsona na "Houija") służącą do wywoływania duchów. Przez niewiedzę bohaterów przyzwali oni ducha Kapitana Bomby, niestety jego imię na tym kanale nie mogło być wymawiane bez cenzury. Będąc duchem kapitan opanował technikę opętywania innych ludzi, dzięki czemu przejął kontrolę na Walem (jednym z trójki głównych bohaterów). Nagle zza drzwi usłyszeli czyjeś wołanie, kapitan wiedział, że to oznacza kłopoty i chciał zgotować oponentom gorące przywitanie. Niestety okazało się, że w domku nie było żadnej broni palnej ani laserowej dlatego postanowili schować się w piwnicy. Okazało się, że za drzwiami stały demony, który przyszły po Kapitana Bombę. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znaleźli bohaterów i zesłali ich do piekła . Tam Król demonów wywołał ducha Bomby z Wala, a trójkę bohaterów zesłał na arenę walk. Sam Bomba został odesłany na tortury, niestety nie znamy jego dalszego losu. W innym odcinku Blok ekipy została nam pokazana scena gdzie kosmici odmrozili człowieka podobnego do kapitana ,jednak ów człowiek nazywał się Porucznik Kabura, a na końcu dowiedzieliśmy się, że to tylko reklama filmu na kasety VHS . Pojawienia w innych produkcjach Oprócz serialu "Kapitan Bomba", postać Kapitana Bomby pojawiła się w serialach Generał Italia oraz Laserowy Gniew Dzidy (jako wspomnienie) . Galeria Bomba 2.png|Kapitan Bomba w mundurze i z karabinem. Bomba 5.png|Bezcenny uśmiech Kapitana Bomby. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota